1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system using a real-time simulator that enables evaluation of operations and effects of a new electric power system control facility in a simulated environment of a real electric power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric energy, which is indispensable in modern industries, is generated and transferred through electric power systems. Electric energy generated by various types of generating plants is transmitted through high-voltage power transmission facilities and substations to power distribution facilities, which then distribute the electric energy though distribution lines to individual customers, who then consume the electric energy to operate various electrical appliances.
As the society becomes more dependent on electricity, the size of electric power systems tends to increase, which makes it more difficult to operate the electric power systems. To secure stability of electric power systems, it is necessary to develop and install new electric power system control equipment.
However, unlike systems in the past, current electric power systems involve complex facilities, and it is not easy to actually install newly developed electric power system control facilities. Hence, to facilitate installation of a newly developed electric power system control facility in an existing electric power system, it is necessary to provide a verification environment that enables evaluation of the impact of the new electric power system control facility on the existing electric power system before actual installation.